


Ostatni stepu głos (sen Théodreda)

by oEllenao



Category: Niedokończone Opowieści, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, bo jednak o Theodredzie wiadomo zbyt mało, brody na Isenie, na biało, obraz ojczyzny tuż przed walką, ostatnie chwile Theodreda, sen?, tzn. bez ekscesów, wizja?, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pisane przy Fields of gold - Sting, możliwe, że momentami lekko inspirowane.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ostatni stepu głos (sen Théodreda)

**Author's Note:**

> Pisane przy Fields of gold - Sting, możliwe, że momentami lekko inspirowane.

Nie ma dnia, by mnie wołać nie chciał ten,  
co kres swój trawą znaczy.  
Odpowiadam mu, ciężar bosych stóp  
kładąc na zielony kark.  
  
Jak tu pragnąć drzew, kiedy każde źdźbło  
czymś większym mi się zdaje?  
I czy głupcem jest ten, co pustkę zwie  
życia swojego pełnią?  
  
Jakże koi mnie swoim szeptem step!  
Jak miłe są te słowa!  
Tak bym usnąć chciał! Lecz on każe trwać,  
bym znów się z pełnią spotkał.  
  
W obłok wtula się słońce, które cień  
jeszcze mieć mi pozwala.  
I znów wiatr wrzosowe włosy czesze,  
by na noc zapach został.  
  
Cicho chce grać świerszcz, jednak skrzypiec dźwięk  
wtórować głośno każe.  
Biedaku! Ku fletom, ku rogom leć!  
Wśród nich pomocy szukaj.  
  
Dla mnie kołyską ziemia się staje,  
gdy step pieśniami pieści.  
Lecz póki czuję lekkie jej drganie,  
znów na straży stać muszę.  
  
Czy to na wzgórze pobiec pragną psy?  
Czy też bydło już wraca?  
Nie. To koniczynę tratuje koń,  
by śmierć moją wyprzedzić.  
  
Czy zdąży? Bałbym się wiedzieć.  
Lepiej, gdy sen pozostanie snem.  
A jeśli sen ma być prawdą,  
niech mnie godnie ziemia pochowa.


End file.
